Caught
by Youhelpedmebecomeahero
Summary: Regina and Robin are trying to keep it on the downlow, but they turn out to be terrible at it
1. Chapter 1: Emma Swan

**This is the first time that i have wrote Outlaw queen, Hope you like it!**

* * *

I shouldn't be doing this, well actually I should but not here, it was all going fine at the Christmas party I arrived and started mingling and then there he was, I haven't seen him since this morning and I really needed to have him touch me, but not here we decided to keep our relationship a secret from everyone apart from henry but he promised not to tell anyone,

Anyway that is what lead us up what is happening now, I went over and said hello, because it was the polite thing to do and it would look weird if I said hello to everyone else and then left him out, he offered me a drink and we got to talking, well I say talking it was really undressing each other with our eyes,

I excused myself to go to the toilet and then boom, I was pushed up against the wall with a pair of lips assaulting my neck, my hands wound themselves my his surprisingly soft hair pulling him up to meet my lips, he pushes me further into the wall and places his thigh in-between mine, I grind down on his muscled leg and he groans,

Oh lord that might have been the sexiest sound I have ever heard in all my life, my hands curl around the lapels of his jacket and push it off his shoulders, it hits the floor with a thud, my coat follows his not long after and he starts to kiss me again, and this is the moment that I am very thankful that Henry made me where one of my more lose fitting skirts,

He runs his hands up and down my thighs and lifts me up like I am a feather, my legs wrap themselves around his waist and I can feel his arousal pushing into my thigh, he shifts so I am higher up and he is pushing into me where I need him the most, a moan is caught in my throat as he grinds into me,

Suddenly the door swings open,

'Hey Regina have you seen robin I was wondering if…' she stops talking as she look at the position that me and robin have been left in, Emma stands there mouth open and staring at us like a deer caught in headlights,

'You were wondering what?' robin is the first to speak and I am very thankful,

'I…I….I oh yeah I was wondering if I could set up a play date for Rory and Roland but I think I might come back at a time where we are all on our feet' I laugh at the disgust on her face, she says it like the phrase hurt her physically,

I start to laugh nudging Robin's chin and moving my head into the crook of his neck,

'So much for keeping this a secret' I feel robin nod and turn his head back to me, when I raise my head to look at him the door is closed and Emma is on the other side of it,

'I think that we were in the middle of something before we got rudely interrupted don't you' he leans down to kiss the corner of my mouth and all I can do is nod along,

After that we get lost in the moment again, the only thing Regina is thinking at that moment in time is how she got so lucky, she never thought she could have another true love with her being the Evil Queen and all,

Well not very evil anymore!


	2. Chapter 2: Snow white

**Well this was going to be a one shot but people have been asking me to carry it on, so that is what I am doing, now that I have left school I have a lot of time on my hands to write these so hopefully here goes,**

* * *

After the encounter with Emma we have now been careful to all bedroom activities in the bedroom or in this case on the sofa,

It was a very normal night we sat down to watch a movie before going to bed, Henry was staying at Emma's today we had the house to ourselves, it started out fine we sat down with the popcorn and drinks,

about halfway through the movie I felt a warm presence on my thigh, I turn to see robin looking towards the tv screen not even paying attention to what his hand was doing, i passed it off and went back to watching the movie,

A couple of minutes later the hand started moving upwards drawing little circles as it goes, I turn towards him again and he is still looking at the tv but there is a glint in his eye that tells me he knows exactly what he's doing, I turn towards him so my whole body it facing him and he looks towards me with a smile gracing that damn beautiful face of his,

'I thought that was going to wait until after the film' I state covering his hand with mine to get my point across,

'Well the film was boring me and I was trying to entertain myself' his smile broadens as me eyes widen,

To make his point he inches up my leg hitting the edge of my pyjama shorts and slipping a hand underneath them, I tilt me head to the side and sigh when he reaches the edge of my panties, and that is how I ended up on my back with him hovering over me,

His mouth clashes onto mine and I moan, his tongue starts to map out my mouth and he moves his hands towards my swollen nub and my hips buck widely seeking friction where I need it most, his other hand finds its way into my hair and pulls so he can deepen the kiss even more,

my hand go to his belt but he pushes his hips into mine so that my hands are now trapped between us and I groan in frustration needing to touch him everywhere,

And that is the moment I hear the door open while robin pushes two fingers in me, he moves them in time with my breathing, hard and fast, it goes on for couple of minutes pushing me towards the edge that I am now familiar with,

And then he stops,

'wait what why are you stopping' I open my eyes to find him looking at something behind me. i turn my head and see the only and only snow freaking white standing there with her mouth open like a fish,

I clear my throat and her mouth shuts with a snap,

'Umm...Henry' she says in a daze mot really focusing on anything at that moment.

'what about Henry' I say trying to keep the annoying in my voice away,

'He forgot a book that he has to read for his English class' she says after she shakes her head and focuses on the tv that is playing movie from earlier,

'oh, I put it in his pillow case' she nods along with my words and opens her mouth to speak again but thinks better of it and closes it with another nod,

Turning on her hell she makes her way towards the door and opens it, not before shouting,

'sorry for interrupting, have fun you love birds' followed by the bang of the front door shutting,

Robin ducks his head into the crook of my neck and I can feel his shoulders shaking from silent laughter that makes my vibrate all over, I can't stop the smile tugs at my lips,

'this is not funny Robin, first Emma and now Snow, if it carry's on like this the whole town will know about us and we won't even have to tell them' I sigh dramatically and nudge his shoulder,

'Well it will save us the trouble of having to tell them' his words are, muffled but my skin, his breath ghosts over the sensitive skin on my neck making me shiver,

'I would rather tell them, then them finding us a compromising positions' I feel him grin up against my ear tugging the lobe into his mouth and sucking, he moves his hand and I push my hips into it involuntarily,

'Now, where were we'.

* * *

**I just wanted to make sure that you know in the last chapter Emma mentioned a Rory that it her and Hooks baby girl ( and RORY is short for AURORA just so you know), well I say baby she is more like 2,**

**but anyway from now on I will probably start updating weekly,**

**please tell me if there are any mistakes it is very helpful,**

**REVIEWS ARE HAPPINESS,**


	3. Chapter 3 : Robin, Roland and Henry

**Hey everyone sorry for the late update, been studying (well I say studying i mean listening to music and talking to people on facebook). Anyway here is the next chapter.**

* * *

The weeks went on like they normally did, Emma would have Henry in the week and I would get him on the weekends,

He started to get used to the fact that Robin and Roland are staying and not leaving anytime soon, it was a normal Thursday afternoon and Henry has decided to come over early to have a family game night,

for the last couple of weeks I haven't been feeling myself with all the mood swings and peeing all the time, I have even been sick, it only became noticeable when i started gaining weight and y dresses didn't fit anymore,

That is how I ended up here sat on the toilet lid holding a pregnancy test in my hands, and I have to tell you it has been the longest 2 minutes of my life and i still have another minute to go,

I turn to my phone that I put on the counter to the side of me, I watch the time flicking past each number, every time it would move would feel like another minute,

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, I jump and drop my phone, it hits the floor with a big thump and the knocking continues, I pick my phone up from where it landed and sign,

'Who is it' I ask in the most innocent voice I can muster,

'It's me Robin, are you ready for the game, what was it called again' I laugh under my breathe,

'Monopoly' he hums in agreement and I glance over at my phone, cursing when I notice I still have half a minute left, my brain keeps shouting at me to stall everyone, I have to know before we start this "game night",

'Yes that is it, so are you going to come out or not?' I sit there hoping that if I don't respond that quickly it would give me the time I need,

'Umm honey are you alright' I let out a sign of frustration not answering quick enough again because he comes crashing with wild eyes, scanning all areas of the room for a threat that is yet to exist,

'I'm fine, I'm fine' I say in exasperation,

'What's that' he asks eyeing the little white stick in my hand, I look towards the offending item in my hands,

'It's a pregnancy test' I look at him shyly trying to read his reaction, he opens his mouth and the closes it again trying to think of something to say,

'Oh...Umm... well are you...you know... pregnant' he says scratching the back of his neck like a nervous tick,

' It hasn't' I don't get to finish this statement because the alarm of my phone from the timer,

I take a deep breath preparing myself for what is in the future for us, I look towards the pregnancy test holding my breath, and there it is the little plus sign that I was silently hoping for if mot a little scared,

'I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant' I get scooped up into the arms of the man I love and spun around while laughing together,

'we're going to have a baby' he yells it loud enough to make Henry and Roland run in looking very shocked,

'what's this about a baby?' Henry recovers first looking between me and Robin,

'we're going to have a baby' I repeat Robins words and a smile breaks out on Henry faces, he come crashing towards us pulling us into a tight hug

'Where do babies come from' I hear I little voice bringing me back from our family moment, I laugh at the distressed look on Robins face,

Well that's a story for another time.

* * *

**Well that is it for this week hoped that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it,**

**I am now going to sleep,**

**REVIEWS ARE COOKIES**

***holds out plate of chocolate chip cookies***

**(please tell me if there are any mistakes I haven't really been looking,)**

**MY HEAD HURTS!**


	4. Chapter 4: NOT AN UPDATE!

**Not an update (SORRY)**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I have a lot to do and collages to sort out, I know that this isn't an update but I am working on the next 2 chapters as we speak,**

**so please stick with me and I promise I will pull through, and I am very happy for all the reviews they have been helping me with carrying on with this one when I got writers block,**

**THANK YOU AND I WILL PROMISE TO HAVE A CHAPTER UP SOON SO STICK WITH IT,**

**( I am also wondering if I should do a one-shot about Bellark [Bellamy and Clark] from the one hundred I am now really into this couple and I hope for some help with idea's, so if you could message me or leave a review it will be very helpful!)**

**love,**

**Thankyouforemarkingonit,**

**(might change user name in future) **


End file.
